


И снова смерть

by Firizi



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Death, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайне умирал так много раз, что у Бадоу появилась новая привычка - не бояться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снова смерть

Хайне умирал на его глазах столько раз, что Бадоу уже привык не обращать на это внимание.  
Привык не кричать «ложись, дубина!» каждый раз, когда какое-нибудь стадо тупых наемников направляет свои пушки в их сторону. Привык не вздрагивать всякий раз, когда просвистевшая мимо виска пуля с громким чавканьем врезается в чужое тело. Привык не кидаться к изрешеченному выстрелами костлявому телу, пытаясь успеть до того, как белобрысая голова встретится с бетонным полом.  
Бадоу настолько привык к бессмертию Хайне, что просто напросто забыл, что это не так. Наверное, именно поэтому он сейчас сидит на неудобном скрипучем стуле, нервно вытряхивая сигарету из пачки, пока где-то этажом ниже ребятки бабули Лизы собирают внутренности Раммштайнера обратно в брюхо.  
В светлой, почти пустой комнате их всего двое: Наото застыла возле окна, кажется, целую вечность назад. Бадоу рад этой заминке, потому что примерно вечность назад именно нервные расхаживания девушки из угла в угол почти довели его до состояния «убей или умри». Сейчас Наото не шевелится, зябко обнимает себя за плечи и что-то ищет в сером пейзаже за окном. Нейлз скользит по ладной фигуре девушки без какого-либо интереса, пытаясь просто вспомнить, когда они успели настолько сблизиться. Когда их сотрудничество превратилось из вынуждености терпеть третьего в необходимость знать, что спину все же кто-то прикрывает. Когда Наото стала частью команды, а вечная грызня и соперничество отошли на второй план, уступая место привязанности. Наото теперь как младшая сестра каждому из них, и Бадоу почему-то кажется, что так было всегда.  
Стул под ним скрипит почти успокаивающе, да и присутствие еще одной живой души помогает сосредотачиваться на спокойствии, отгоняя тревогу. Нейлз благодарен своей идиотской привычке не воспринимать Хайне как обычного уязвимого человека. Только так он может держать липкое ощущение страха в узде, не позволяя ему разрастаться и разевать свою пасть на его мозг.   
Сигареты помогают немного отвлечься и не думать о том, что на этот раз Хайне может действительно умереть. Вместо этого Бадоу начинает вспоминать, смакуя горький привкус дыма на языке.  
  
Впервые Хайне «умер» всего лишь через неделю после их знакомства. Это было второе совместное дело, и шальная пуля настигла грудь белобрысого в тот момент, когда Бадоу привалился к углу дома и наклонился отряхнуть штанину. Упавшее рядом тело очень натурально изображало труп, особенно впечатляли распахнутые глаза с застывшим в них неподдельным удивлением. Бадоу успел подумать о том, что этому парню очень идет смерть, прежде чем выхватить оружие и начать палить в наступающую толпу врагов. Хайне не слишком удачно приземлился, раскинув руки, и Нейлз в какой-то момент нечаянно наступил на раскрытую ладонь, обтянутую черной перчаткой. Он бы, наверное, даже извинился, несмотря на то, что парень уже отправился на тот свет. Если бы успел. На груди Раммштайнера расползалось темное пятно, и Бадоу был, мягко говоря, шокирован, когда тот неожиданно схватил его за ногу. Не разораться благим матом ему помогла лишь крайняя сосредоточенность на отстреле противников. Да и рот был занят последней сигаретой, терять которую нельзя было ни в коем случае.   
Вспоминая этот момент в тот же вечер за кружкой пива, Бадоу жалел о том, что не пнул костлявое тело от всей души. Так, по крайней мере, он был бы отомщен за гнусную подставу, и желание съездить по хмурой физиономии напарника исчезло бы само по себе.  
Часом позже, спустя еще три кружки пива и полпачки сигарет, он все же поддался искушению и одним красивым ударом опрокинул на пол и пиво, и Хайне, и даже стол, за который тот от неожиданности ухватился. В результате недолгой потасовки он потерял зуб, приобрел три густых синяка, оставил на бледной коже Хайне столько же отметин и сломал ему палец. А еще они переспали. И к удивлению Бадоу во время секса этот парень умудрился оставить на нем в три раза больше следов, чем в драке: прокушенное до крови плечо ныло еще неделю, да и остальные мелкие укусы сходили довольно долго. В ту ночь Нейлз четко усвоил, что Хайне любит кусаться не меньше, чем трахаться.  
  
\- Который час? - неожиданно произносит Наото, не оборачиваясь, и Бадоу едва не вздрагивает от слишком громкого равнодушия в ее голосе.  
Старые часы с потертым кожаным ремешком показывают половину седьмого, о чем он и сообщает девушке. Та коротко кивает, скорее для себя, чем для не смотрящего в ее сторону Бадоу, и вновь погружается в состояние, близкое к коматозному.  
Стул продолжает жалобно скрипеть и грозит развалиться каждый раз, когда Бадоу отталкивается от пола, зависая в воздухе и балансируя с помощью вытянутых ног. Сигарету, зажатую в зубах, он так и не прикурил, оставив в качестве обыкновенной зубочистки, а отброшенная в сторону пачка все еще одиноко темнеет на полированной поверхности стола. Светлая, просторная комната, практически лишенная мебели, постепенно погружается в сумерки, и только сейчас Бадоу понимает, что прошло уже два часа. Два часа с того момента, как они нашли их в полуразрушенных подвалах и притащили истекающего кровью Раммштайнера к волшебным мясникам Мисс Лизы.   
Как и с чьей помощью Нилл оказалась в этих трущебах, осталось загадкой. Так же как и то, куда пропал Епископ, под опекой которого находилась девочка. В письме, оставленном на алтаре в церкви, было указано лишь место, где стоило бы искать «маленького ангелочка». Пятками чуявшего ловушку Бадоу Хайне слушать не стал и, сломя голову, помчался в самое пекло, не дожидаясь подмоги. Нашли их в двух километрах от изначально указанной точки, среди развалин старых товарных складов и трупов пары десятков наемников. Хайне видимо пытался выбраться из окружения, не зная, что пути к отступлению тоже были перекрыты. Выпотрошенный, с кучей свинца в груди, он лежал на земле возле дрожащей девочки, хрипел что-то непонятное и не разжимал судорожно цепляющихся за подол ее платья пальцев. Регенерация уже тогда работала на полную мощность, но даже она не могла собрать внутренности Рамштайнера без помощи опытных медиков. Двадцать минут спустя они были уже в лазарете, прямо по дороге собирая Хайне в единый целый организм. Нилл, которую тут же накачали успокоительным, уснула практически сразу, примостившись на коленях Наото, и той пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы освободить свою ладонь из пальцев девочки.   
Бадоу вздыхает, опуская веки. Прошло целых два часа, а новостей от «хирургов», орудующих на первом минусовом этаже, все нет, и не понятно, удалось ли хваленной регенерации Хайне спасти его жизнь и на этот раз. Наото продолжает стоять возле окна, напряженно расправив худые плечи, тонкие пальцы крепко сжимают предплечья, впиваясь в кожу, и Бадоу, наверное, в сотый раз удивляется про себя, почему Хайне выбрал его вместо этой девушки.  
  
Вторая «смерть» Хайне была на самом деле уже пятой или даже десятой по счету. Просто те, что были между ними, не запомнились ничем, кроме обилия крови и мата, которым Нейлз крыл невовремя окочурившегося напарника. Но в тот раз все было по-другому: Хайне не просто словил очередную пулю, а еще и снес собственным телом хлипкие перила на мосту, свалившись в грязную воду с высоты семи метров.  
В себя пришел он только через пару часов, а потом еще три дня лечился от банальной простуды. Кто же знал, что великий и ужасный Пёса ничего не может противопоставить слабенькому вирусу, от которого страдают простые смертные. К слову о смертных – сам Бадоу не заболел, хотя и сиганул вслед за отправившимся на дно любовником, едва успев скинуть с себя плащ.  
Зато вдвойне приятно было потом наблюдать за сопящим и гнусавившим «больным», который мешал мат с кашлем, запивая все это таблетками с пивом и кутаясь в теплый плед.  
Бадоу смотрел на него и думал о том, почему у него нет таких вот теплых, уютных, будничных воспоминаний о жизни с братом. И о жизни вообще. Бадоу улыбался в ответ на хмурые взгляды хрипящего Хайне и думал, что, наверное, это судьба, и что ему ни в коем случае нельзя упускать это лохматое белобрысое чудовище. А температурящий Хайне был настолько приятным на ощупь, таким необычайно вкусным и домашним, что все его странности и тайны целиком окупались, отходя на задний план.  
  
\- Я пойду, проведаю Нилл. – Наото быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты, оставляя Бадоу наедине со скрипящим стулом и неприкуренной сигаретой.  
Сумерки сгущаются, топя комнату в полутьме, а с нижнего этажа все еще никаких новостей.  
Бадоу думает, что их специально оставили тут, чтобы потрепать нервы в то время, как с Хайне уже давно все в порядке, его заштопали и привели в чувство. Он снова смотрит на часы, минутная стрелка которых сдвинулась еще на двадцать минут, и все-таки прикуривает сигарету, распаляя маленький огонек в полутьме. Дымная змейка лениво расползается в воздухе, растворяясь где-то под сводами низкого потолка и придавая монохромному интерьеру насыщенный серый цвет. Дым стелется в воздухе, словно рисуя какие-то мистические знаки, но Нейлз все никак не может оторвать взгляда от выцветшей, порыжевшей кожи широкого ремешка, на которой кое-где видны следы зубов.   
  
В тот день Хайне был агрессивнее обычного и уставший от травм Бадоу в какой-то момент просто заткнул ему рот собственными часами, сложив ремешок пополам. Не подумал о том, что острые не по-человечески клыки Раммштайнера оставят столь серьезные следы. Бадоу вообще редко думал, предпочитая полагаться на инстинкты, когда дело касалось Хайне, постели и Хайне в постели. Из-за чего и страдал, периодически покрываясь синяками и укусами, царапинами и засосами. Мрачный и недружелюбный Хайне был невероятно живым и горячим в постели, вытворяя такое, что не снилось даже опытным шлюхам, ошивающимся на верхних слоях Подполья. Однако Бадоу больше всего нравилось то, как Хайне дышал. Он не стонал, предпочитая просто громко вдыхать-выдыхать воздух, лишь во время оргазма позволяя себе коротко и едва слышно охать. Бадоу просто срывало крышу, когда распаренный и цепляющийся за его плечи Хайне протяжно выдыхал ему на ухо свое тихое «Ха-а», кусая мочку или тычась холодным носом в шею. Раммштайнер весь, целиком и полностью, был одним сплошным фетишом – начиная с огромного количества металлических колец в ушах и заканчивая длинными ногами с острыми коленками. И Бадоу так и не понял, когда он перестал быть просто чокнутым маньяком со странностями и превратился в объект круглосуточных похотливых желаний. По всему выходило, что случилось это в первую же их встречу.  
  
Бадоу хрипло смеется, гася недокуренную сигарету прямо об полированную столешницу. Хайне с самого начала был вечным напоминанием о сексе, светил перед ним своими стройными ногами и подтянутой задницей, виртуозно управлялся с оружием, тонкими длинными пальцами выхватывал у него изо рта сигареты, улыбался слишком редко, но искренне, стягивая с его волос резинки, и умирал, умирал, умирал…  
Бадоу с громким стуком возвращает стул в нормальное положение, и подхватывает со стола темную пачку сигарет. Барабанит по ней пальцами, отсчитывая слишком быстрые секунды, а потом рывком поднимается на ноги, в первое мгновенье едва не потеряв равновесие. Металлический скрип тяжелой двери, что ограждает путь на нижний этаж, совпадает с его раздраженным цоканьем. Бадоу успевает сделать два шага в сторону той двери, в которую совсем недавно вышла Наото, прежде чем та отворяется, пропуская в комнату высоченного амбала с кабаньими клыками.  
Нейлз несколько секунд недыша смотрит на то, как шкаф наряженный в медицинский халат, оттирает со лба пот и стягивает с пальцев испачканные в крови перчатки, а потом не выдерживает, громким «и?» напоминая о своем ожидании.  
\- Что «и»? Живой он, что с таким станется. Через неделю как новенький будет.  
Здоровяк устало вздыхает и возвращается обратно, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.  
В полутемной комнате все еще плавает дым, рисуя только ему понятные картины, и старый стул жалобно скрипит, когда Бадоу опускается на него, стягивая повязку с правого глаза и бросая ее на стол. Давний шрам болит, вспыхивая в голове пульсацией, а поглаживающие его пальцы мелко дрожат, когда Бадоу облегченно выдыхает, не пытаясь сдержать улыбки.  
И все-таки Хайне та еще сволочь, думает он, начиная громко смеяться, мог бы ведь и сдохнуть уже, хотя бы из жалости к врагам.


End file.
